United States of America
The United States of America, colloquially referred to as the United States, U.S., or simply America, was a pre-War federal republic, and one of the only two known nuclear superpowers remaining by the end of the Resource Wars in 2077. By that point, the U.S.A. had around 400 million citizens,Fallout Bible 0: "Basically, the Vaults were never intended to save the population of the United States. With a population of almost 400 million by 2077, the U.S. would need nearly 400,000 Vaults the size of Vault 13, and Vault-Tec was commissioned to build only 122 such Vaults. The real reason for these Vaults was to study pre-selected segments of the population to see how they react to the stresses of isolationism and how successfully they re-colonize after the Vault opens." with a political system increasingly controlled by a military-corporate oligarchy with access to nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons, nuclear fusion and fission technology, orbital facilities, and other advanced technologies it had pioneered. The United States ceased to exist during and after the eleven year-long Sino-American War came to a close, when it and the People's Republic of China unleashed their nuclear arsenals upon each other. As the American government controlled by the military-corporate oligarchs abandoned the country shortly before the nuclear exchanges began, there was no command and control structure remaining that could organize any recovery efforts, leading to the total or near collapse of society, economy, and its military. Survivors went on to organize themselves on their own, creating new tribes, states, and other recognizable organizations. The largest and arguably most important of these became known as the New California Republic, a sovereign democratic state with hundreds of thousands of citizens, a standing army, and the largest known economy in the post-nuclear world. Other notable states include the totalitarian Caesar's Legion, a militaristic autocracy, and the Enclave, a collection of minuscule nation-states scattered across North America, claiming to be the legal continuation of the United States. History Following the Divergence, the United States aggressively asserted its position as the world's foremost superpower. Intense research into space technologies and funding of the United States Space Agency, resulted in the pioneering flight of Defiance 7 on May 5, 1961, when Captain Carl Bell became the first known human in space. However, the claim was widely disputed by the Soviet Union and China.Museum of Technology placard: "This is the actual skeleton of Captain Carl Bell who died on May 5, 1961, after his Space Capsule crash-landed. Captain Bell is credited as being the first human in space onboard the Space Capsule Defiance 7, but this has been constantly refuted by both the Soviet Union and China. Defiance 7's flight lasted for a total of 12 minutes and 7 seconds as it achieved one full revolution around the Earth. Donated by Edwina Bell." By the end of the decade, the United States had achieved victory in the space race, as the Virgo II lunar lander touched down on the surface of Earth's moon on July 16, 1969. Valiant 11 mission members, Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen, became the first humans known to have walked on the surface of another celestial body.Museum of Technology placard: "On July 16, 1969, the Virgo II Lunar Lander "Valiant 11" became the very first manned space vehicle to touch down on the moon. The Valiant 11's crew consisted of Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris and Captain Michael Hagen of the USSA. We salute these brave and noble men who took the very first steps on a planetary body other than our own." Another mission followed directly afterward, and on November 14 of that same year, Virgo III of Valiant 12 landed on the moon. The flag was subsequently retrieved for display in the Museum of Technology.Museum of Technology Placard: "This unusual flag was recovered from the surface of the moon by the very last manned flight to its surface in 2052. The flag is from the old "Valiant 12" Virgo III Lunar Lander that touched down November 14, 1969. Its remarkable condition can be attributed due to its construction; the flag is actually made of special materials to withstand the harsh environment of space." The space exploration program petered out by 2034, when the last known manned mission to the Moon occurred, and remaining crewed rockets, such as the Delta IX, were converted into military ordnance as the global situation deteriorated.Museum of Technology terminal entries; Delta IX Rocket, Delta IX Rocket Information Almost 15 years is interpreted as 14 years. The Resource Wars These series of conflicts were but one symptom of an increasingly aggressive foreign policy adopted as a result of the increasing shortage of critical resources, including crude oil. One example came in 2051, when the United States began exerting pressure on Mexico, in order to protect their economic interests there, primarily the crude oil supply. The U.S. deliberately destabilized the country using economic sanctions, before invading the country outright. American military units seized oil refineries and infrastructure to ensure that the flow of crude oil did not cease.Fallout Bible 0: "2051 Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border... at Mexico's expense." However, these tactics did little to avert the crisis, and as the Texan oil fields ran dry, their withering husks revealed to the American public just how deep the resource and energy crisis was, in a landmark 2052 television documentary.Fallout Bible 0: "2052 A television documentary into the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into the American households, and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs." Not long afterward, rising oil prices worldwide bankrupted smaller nations, which lead to the European Commonwealth declaring war on the Middle East; the United States was also severely affected by the skyrocketing prices of oil, which led to further imperialist aggression.Fallout Bible 0: "2052 April The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long-drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins." The dissolution of the United Nations in July marked the beginning of the road towards nuclear annihilation.Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- July 27, 2052, United Nations Disbanded! in Fallout 3Capitol Post newspaper Saturday, July 27, 2052 Another blow was struck in 2053, when the New Plague virus emerged. The virulent nature of the contagion and the speed at which it had spread led to the first-ever national quarantine and the closing of American borders. Tens of thousands died, according to the timeline in Fallout Bible 0.Fallout Bible 0: "2053 The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon." "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." "2073 Sept 15 As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California." "2077 February FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is and serves only to fuel tensions." In 2055, the government commissioned West-Tek to develop a cure for the virus. Though no cure was known to have ever been found, the research into a cure paved the way for subsequent biochemical research efforts. Nuclear exchanges in the Middle East, along with the devastating Euro-Middle Eastern War and the New Plague's death toll caused the federal government to initiate Project Safehouse in 2054, which created fallout shelters that would protect a percentage of the United State's population in the event of a nuclear war or fatal plague. The Vault-Tec Corporation won the contract, and this massive national defense project was set in motion. Breakthroughs in construction technology allowed for these gargantuan bunkers to be constructed at a rapid pace, although Vault-Tec's status as a critical defense contractor, and the classified nature of its enterprises, lead to many instances of fraud and mismanagement.Fallout Bible 0: "2054 In light of the Euro-Middle-Eastern conflict and the plague scare, the United States sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or deadly plague. Construction begins late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology."Vault Dweller's Survival Guide inner cover: "NOTICE.––This document contains information affecting the national defense of the United States within the meaning of the New Amended Espionage Act, 50 U.S.C., 31 and 32. Its transmission or the revelation of its contents in any manner to an unauthorized person is prohibited by the law." By the end of the decade, in 2059, the United States began to prepare for war, as the global situation continued to worsen. The Anchorage front line had been established in Alaska, to protect its oil reserves from foreign invaders. Canada had also begun to feel the pressure exerted by its increasingly hostile neighbor.Fallout Bible 0: "2059 The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions in the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline." As a peculiar consolation prize to wrap up the decade, the first artificial intelligence was born in American laboratories. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion was rapidly halted. The discovery paved the way for future research in laboratories throughout the United States.Fallout Bible 0: "2059 The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future AI research in laboratories throughout the United States." The Sino-American War In 2060, available fuel reserves ran out worldwide. Traffic on the streets died as fuel became too valuable to waste on automobiles. The automotive industry desperately tried to come up with a solution to the problem, but electric and early fusion cars were too little, too late to help solve the growing needs of society.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts. Pressure on fusion research increases." The fuel problem was further emphasized by the collapse of the European Commonwealth and the Middle Eastern oil powers, as the oil fields were allegedly exhausted.Fallout Bible 0: "2060 The Euro-Middle Eastern War ends as the oil fields in the Middle East run dry... there is no longer a goal in the conflict, and both sides are reduced almost to ruin." The situation across the nation worsened, both as a result of the deteriorating economy, and as a result of the New Plague continuing to wreak havoc despite increased quarantine measures.Fallout Bible 0: "2062 Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia." The federal government attempted used the increasing national paranoia to control the situation, by discouraging assemblies, fueling the anti-communist sentiment, and encouraging the reporting of subversive elements.Disaster relief outpost terminal entries; Terminal, Know the Signs! The Vigilant Citizen's Hotline was even established to allow hysterical citizens to report neighbors to the government for any behavior that could be construed as in support of communism.Neighborly letter The Third Red Scare unfolded as a response to the increased hostility of the People's Republic of China and its operations on American soil.Turtledove Detention Camp terminal entries; Terminal, Intelligence Report, Yang, Wan (alias) However, there were research efforts undertaken that could have alleviated the resource crisis entirely. The military, seeking to increase the mobility of its mechanized cavalry units, initiated a research program seeking to develop power armor in 2065.Fallout Bible 0: "2065 August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor." Research, development, and prototyping paved the way for future advances in military, construction, and most importantly, fusion technology.Fallout Bible 0: "2065-2067 Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology." Research in other areas continued as well, including more powerful nuclear weapons.Fallout 3 E3 trailer However, these efforts ultimately could not prevent the United States from clashing with China. As the economy of the communist state was dependent to a much greater degree on fossil fuels than that of the U.S., China found itself on the brink of collapse by spring of 2066, with oil fields finally drying up globally. With the United States unwilling to export its own reserves of crude oil, China had become more aggressive in its negotiations.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Spring As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down." This resulted in a declaration by the U.S. president on July 24, that the last known supply of petroleum would be used exclusively by and for the U.S., and that the U.S. would not even contemplate the selling or trading of any oil to foreign parties.Sierra Depot GNN transcript Adding further insult to the world-crises, the first crude fusion cell developed for the power armor project was revealed to the American public in the summer of 2066.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly thirteen years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power."Fallout Bible 5: "2066 Summer Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power." In desperation, China launched an invasion of Alaska to seize its oil reserves. This daring military operation began the Sino-American War, the last known war the United States would ever fight.Briefly mentioned in the Fallout Intro with no date. The date is mentioned only in the Fallout Bible timelineThis date for the Chinese invasion of Alaska comes from Chris Avellone's Fallout Bible timeline. According to the Sierra Depot GNN transcript holodisk, which Avellone discards as non-canon, as it was supposedly modified by the Sierra Army Depot soldiers, this happened on October 10, 2077Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter In the winter of 2066, China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground." This war also inadvertently triggered the gradual annexation of Canada, as the United States effectively forced its neighbor to grant the right of passage to American military forces.Fallout Bible 0: "2066 Winter As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. The United States and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and US troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076." On the front, the deployment of the T-45 power armor aided in preventing Chinese tanks and infantry from overrunning Alaska. The situation rapidly deteriorated into trench warfare as neither side was capable of breaking the stalemate and forcing peace terms on the enemy.Fallout Bible 0: "2067 The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." The war consumed increasing amounts of resources, materiel, and manpower, straining the ailing American economy even further. To counteract this, the United States military had begun to liberally exploit Canadian resources. Protests from Ottawa in return towards this blatant intrusion were ignored, as Canada ultimately became little more than a territory of the United States.Fallout Bible 0: "2069 Canada begins to feel the pressure from the United States military as the US draws upon Canadian resources for the war effort. Vast stretches of timberland are destroyed, and other resources in Canada are stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and Canadian protests are unheard." Riots and protests eventually culminated in a sabotage attempt on an oil pipeline in 2072. The United States military used this incident as a pretext to outright invade Canada and begin annexation.Fallout Bible 0: "2072 The United States' increasing demand for Canadian resources causes protests and riots in several Canadian cities. An attempted sabotage attempt of the Alaskan pipeline is all the military needs as an excuse to begin its annexation of Canada... which in fact, had already begun in 2067." On the domestic front, the aggressive use of biological weapons by the Chinese led the U.S. government to order West Tek to develop a Pan-Immunity Virion on September 15, 2073. This research eventually evolved into the Forced Evolution Virus project.FEV research holodisk in FalloutFallout Bible 0: "2073 Sept 15 As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. The Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP) is officially formed and plans are made to begin experiments at the West Tek research facility in Southern California." Since West Tek was effectively nationalized two years prior, the scientists had no other choice but to obey their military masters. Despite claims of fighting a defensive war, American infantry and mechanized divisions launched an invasion of the Chinese mainland in 2074. The economy was stretched to the breaking point as America found itself fighting a war on three fronts: Canada, Alaska, and mainland China. Neither side was willing to yield, despite eight years of constant warfare.Fallout Bible 0: "2074 Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines." By 2076, the war had raged for a decade. Both China and the United States teetered on the brink of collapse, yet both sides were in too deep to retreat. In January, a permanent garrison was installed at West Tek, to ensure that the Forced Evolution Virus project remained safe from international espionage, as it entered a new stage of experimentation on dogs and chimpanzees.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January 3 A military team under the command of Colonel Spindel is sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security. Captain Roger Maxson (the grandfather of John Maxson, the High Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel in F1) is among the team personnel." By the end of the month, the annexation of Canada was completed. Its provinces were put under martial law, and all protesters and rioters were shot on sight. Atrocities committed in the name of the Union made their way stateside, fermenting into anti-governmental sentiment.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 January The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protestors and rioters are shot on sight and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests." However, U.S. propaganda gained an advantage to offset the problems, and the introduction of the T-51 power armor in June helped to tip the scales in favor of the U.S. military. The next-generation power armor resolved problems existing in older generations of armor, allowing for superior firepower and mobility. Mechanized cavalry units outfitted with the T-51b's were sent to the Alaskan and Chinese fronts, carving a swath through communist forces. The Chinese economy crumbled under the onslaught, and supply lines from nations annexed by the Beijing regime began falling apart as well.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 June Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down." However, even with these new advantages, the American regime did not fare any better in the long-term. In August, food and energy riots had begun breaking out in urban centers across the United States. A state of emergency and eventually martial law was declared, with U.S. military forces being deployed on the domestic front to fight their own countrymen. The United States effectively became a military junta.Fallout Bible 0: "2076 August Food and energy riots begin in major cities throughout the United States. Military units begin to be deployed in cities within the United States to contain rioters, and many temporary jails are constructed. A state of emergency is declared, and martial law soon follows." The Collapse of America :See also: Food riots, Automation riots 2077 began on a high note, as the Anchorage Reclamation ended with a decisive American victory on January 10.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 10 Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans."Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Commies Crushed - Alaska Liberated!Capitol Post newspaper Monday, January 11, 2077. However, this heralded bad news for both American and Canadian citizens, as the military junta in control of the United States deployed mechanized cavalry units to Canada and the United States in order to settle and prevent further sedition. Veterans of the Chinese and Alaskan fronts found themselves fighting their own countrymen, quelling riots and enforcing the national quarantine. Mounting civilian casualties snapped the loyalty of many soldiers, and desertions started to frequently occur.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 January 22 The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons."Capitol Post terminal entries; Capital Post Top Stories -- January 11, 2077, Food Riots Rile Feds The situation only worsened when F.E.V. research leaked to the public after the project was transferred to the Mariposa Military Base for human trials. The American public and surviving governments worldwide were outraged by this revelation. Many speculated that the American government was responsible for engineering the New Plague, deliberately fueling paranoia and unrest.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 February FEV Research is leaked to the world through an unknown source. Protests in many major cities and governments around the world, as well as accusations that the US was responsible for the New Plague. FEV is seen as the threat it is and serves only to fuel tensions." The collapse of the Alaskan front sent the Chinese reeling as their supply lines broke down completely. Spearheaded by troops in cutting-edge T-51 power armor suits, American forces launched a sweeping offensive throughout mainland China. Victory seemed in reach.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Game of the Year Edition p.43: "Chinese Army (Simulated) U.S. Army (Simulated) With conditions deteriorating between the United States and China, a military presence in Alaska was established to prevent a possible invasion across the Bering Strait. With increasingly scarce oil reserves, a last deep-sea deposit below the Pacific Ocean was claimed by China before allegedly being sabotaged by American special operatives. Strained relationships spiraled downward into escalated conflict, as China marched on Alaska, and the Sino-American War of 2066—2077 erupted. Under the command of General Jingwei, the Chinese Army usurped control of Alaska's oil pipeline and reserves. In response, the Americans had begun what came to be called "The Alaskan Reclamation Operation" (2067—2077). Under the leadership of General Constantine Chase, the U.S. Army battled fiercely to the front lines of the conflict before General Chase deployed specialized power armor units that began pushing the Chinese back. Future power armor suits were further refined as the conflict dragged on, and the Trans-Alaska Pipeline was reclaimed. With resources flowing through Canada, strained diplomatic tensions between Canada and the United States becoming problematic, and as the Canadian forces attacked the pipeline, the country was annexed. A combination of inclement weather, constant American bombardment and trench warfare, and the U.S. powered armor unit attack sweeping through mainline China, the Chinese supply lines weakened and finally broke down completely. By the beginning of 2077, the city of Anchorage was finally liberated, the Chinese invaders eradicated, and the operation had been deemed a success. A commemorative memorial was erected in Washington, D.C., in honor of the soldiers who fought and perished for the greater American good. Violence between America and pockets of Canadian freedom fighters continued throughout 2077 until the Great War obliterated almost all infrastructure, commerce, and human life." (Fallout 3 Official Game Guide faction profiles) However, fierce Chinese resistance halted the advance and forced the overstretched American military into a war of attrition. As the casualties mounted in a historic clash of the titans, the public grew increasingly disaffected with the war.Newscaster: "And now, our exclusive coverage of the continuing volatile situation with Communist China. Chinese forces may have finally been driven from Anchorage, but the conflict has transitioned into a frighteningly tense stalemate. With diplomacy all but suspended, and conventional warfare taking a historic toll on both sides, many have wondered if the good old U-S-of-A hasn't finally entered into a fight it just can't win." (Newscaster's dialogue) After all, although the Chinese were repulsed from Alaska, it came after over a decade of war, with no end in sight. Billions of dollars and thousands of casualties later, the war was once more at a stalemate with no clear victor or end in sight.Boston Bugle building terminal entries; Terminal, Article 2 Another contributing factor was the increasingly dire food situation, with riots a regular occurrence. The United States Army servicemen deployed to protect food banks were known for responding to altercations with violence. One notable incident in Roxbury, Massachusetts, left four dead and eight wounded, after soldiers were laughing and picking targets out in the crowd well in advance. It was far from an exception.Boston Bugle building terminal entries; Terminal, Article 3 Faced with a rapidly disintegrating nation, and with China backed into a corner, the oligarchs ruling the United State retreated to remote locations around the globe, expecting a last-ditch nuclear strike from China at any moment. An oil rig off the coast of southern California was claimed by the president and key members of the junta, becoming the foundation of the future Enclave.Fallout Bible 0: "2077 March Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the president, and the Enclave retreats to remote sections around the globe and make contingency plans for continuing the war." Bases across the United States were sealed and troops redeployed to feed more men into the meat grinder that the Chinese front became, thereby sustaining the American war effort.Sierra mission statement By October, the United States had become virtually leaderless, continuing on simply from inertia. When the U.S. Army security detail at Mariposa discovered that the F.E.V. experiments were being conducted on their comrades in arms – the very men arrested for refusing to fight their own countrymen – they rebelled. However, even as Captain John Maxson declared them in full desertion from the U.S. Army and broke all ties with the United States, there was no response – the chain of command ceased to exist.Captain Maxson's diary holodisk in FalloutFallout Bible 0: "2077 October Captain Roger Maxson and his men discover that the scientists at Mariposa have been using "military volunteers" (military prisoners who didn't have their brains scooped for use in Brain Bots) as test subjects in their experiments. Morale in the base breaks down, and Maxson executes Anderson, the chief scientist. Not long after this (and in light of the breakdown of the mental breakdown of Colonel Spindel stationed at the base), Maxson's men turn to him for leadership. He shrugs and says "we should quit."" All the offices of power across the United States were closed and dark, maintained by skeleton crews. A few dedicated writers, such as Mags Veccio, conducted the last pre-War journalist investigations, uncovering the Enclave's oil rig and the President's residence there. The lid was almost blown off the Enclave.Boston Bugle building terminal entries; Terminal, Article 4 Nuclear weapons were launched on October 23, 2077. Vaults were sealed as the air raid sirens blared for the last time. Within two hours, the United States had ceased to exist as a nation, with its cities vaporized within nuclear fireballs. Abandoned by their leaders, the survivors began rebuilding on their own, while the oligarchs that controlled the country for so long ignored the suffering in their retreats. Those on the oil rig formed the Enclave, claiming to be the government of the United States, but not lifting a finger to help.The Enclave is completely absent from the mainland between 2077 and 2135, when it adopted a racialist policy denying citizenship and liberty to mainland denizens. Society While the United States had been founded on the principles of liberty and justice for all, the reality of the 21st-century resource crisis and traumatic experiences, caused the nation to abandon these principles almost entirely. The fear of communism and economic collapse led to the population willingly complying with the gradual abrogation of civil rights; trading liberty for security.Fallout 4 loading screens: "America in the year 2077 is a land of advanced technological achievements... and terrible civil strife. As in any age, most ordinary people want only one thing - a happy, peaceful life." "America in the year 2077 was a land of advanced technological achievements... and terrible civil strife. As in any age, most ordinary people wanted only one thing - a happy, peaceful life. What they got was complete nuclear annihilation." While collusion between the executive branch and the corporations dominating the economy of the United States affected constitutional freedoms, the transition towards a totalitarian state began in earnest with the Sino-American War. Wartime censorship enabled the government to confiscate and indiscriminately destroy any material deemed seditious.South Boston military checkpoint terminal entries; South Boston Checkpoint Terminal, Subject: Dearing and Kennedy Such was the fate of the Patriot's Cookbook, and many other publications.Patriot's Cookbook Many publications became outlets for propaganda, used to mock non-nationalist sentiments and protesters. Organized labor and unions came under heavy attack from both the government and the corporations. Repression was particularly severe in Appalachia, a strategic region supplying raw materials for the war effort and a crucible of widespread automation. Hornwright Industrial Mining Company, Atomic Mining Services, and RobCo Industries, supported by Appalachia's Governor Evans, pushed for replacing human labor with robotics, leaving thousands of workers out of jobs, fueling widespread social unrest and impoverishing the population, made worse by the Wartime Workers Act. The unrest culminated in the Appalachian mining riots of late 2077, which saw regular combat between workers and government and corporate enforcers.See Appalachia for details. However, even before that explosion, the totalitarian state was abusing and murdering their citizens: The United States Navy facility at Sugar Grove was a fine example of this tendency, engaging in covert surveillance of US citizens, identifying labor activists and other "traitors", which usually led to abduction, murder without trial, and any surviving children being put up for adoption by loyalist families.See Edgar Aarsen. Politics were not the only reason for repression. Under Executive Order 99066, Chinese and Chinese-American citizens and residents were interned and placed in concentration camps without trial, sometimes by private security contractors hired by the military to conduct what were essentially abductions.Internment orders The Turtledove Detention Camp in Maryland was one such camp, forcing the inmates to live in squalid conditions without access to proper sanitation facilities and its inmates being subjected to abuse, torture, and brutal interrogations.Camp Turtledove appearance and furnishing. Eventually, the Order was used as grounds for imprisoning any and all dissidents at the military's discretion. Many ended up disappearing in the various research facilities across the United States, used as guinea pigs in various research projects fueling the war effort.Little Yangtze terminal entries; Little Yangtze Log Terminal, Log Entry 01 The declaration of martial law nationwide in 2076 marked the completion of this gradual process; the military had finally been given free reign and total control over the state security apparatus and public affairs. Military units were deployed to quell riots and enforce the quarantine, answering only to their own chain of command. They had practice: the annexation of Canada has added a large population of disgruntled residents to the United States, victims of nearly a decade-long abuse by American military and its corporations. Protests and rioting did little to stay the iron hand of their new American masters. Martial law instituted in the wake of the annexation earlier in 2076 allowed the U.S. military to shoot protesters and rioters without consequence. Canada was brought to heel, although the atrocities committed in the name of the American people were leaked stateside, leading to unrest and protests despite the best efforts of American propagandists. Government and politics The government of the United States of the 21st century had strayed far from the principles of governance enshrined within the Constitution of the United States, becoming an oligarchy with the characteristics of a military junta by 2077. Civil rights and liberties were increasingly curtailed in the name of national security and the war effort, until all pretense of a democratic order was dropped in late 2076, in the face of an open revolt by allies, neighbors, soldiers, and civilians. The state of emergency and then martial law granted the military and corporations total control over the country – not that it was not already happening. It was largely a formality, as the annexation of Canada. The United States consistently exploited Canadian resources without regard for Ottawa's opinions since 2069. The reason the military and civilian government stayed in power was in part due to Project Brainstorm, the "Induced Patriotism Initiative". Pervasive propaganda designed to instill nationalist sentiment and loyalty in the citizenry had been developed as part of the Sino-American War; a combination of overt and subtle messages integrated into popular media published nationwide had been successful in developing jingoism in the population. This provided the military with increased enlistment rates, and thus a continuous source of new soldiers to throw at their Chinese enemies, as well as an increased tolerance for excesses of the state.Citadel terminal entries; Pentagon Library Terminal, Project Brainstorm Report The structure of the federal government remained of use to the American regime, however. Federal agencies, such as the Department of Defense, the Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers and the United States Space Administration continued to exist and execute their duties. However, the balance of power was still predictably shifted towards the Department of Defense and the military. The legislative and judiciary branches of government were severely hampered in the execution of their constitutional oversight, subordinated to the goals of the executive. A separate federal agency, the Political Office, was set up to handle investigations into internal affairs, much like Soviet commissariats.Third Street Municipal building terminal entries; Office of the Treasurer Terminal, Treasurer's Report The agency was empowered to arrest and allocate the interned persons for any purpose it saw fit – including the transfer to various corporations so that they may be used as test subjects.Third Street Municipal building terminal entries; Office of the Treasurer Terminal, Inter-Office Email Commonwealths An interesting development of American politics seen with the commonwealths, which were created in 1969,Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Collector's Edition p.471-472: "'14.01 Massachusetts State House'' The “new” statehouse was completed in 1798 to house the government of Massachusetts State. The land selected was originally John Hancock’s cow pastures. The first dome was constructed of wooden shingles and covered in copper smelted by Paul Revere. The state government used this building continued until the formation of the Thirteen Commonwealths in 1969. This is part of the Freedom Trail. The number “4” is daubed on the circular ground plaque pointing at the letter “L.” Outside, one corner of the structure has collapsed, allowing lock-fiddlers the chance to open a wall safe (Novice)." (Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide Map) as a new intermediate level of governance between the state and federal governments. Intended to help create legislation broad enough to benefit those states with common regional concerns, but narrow enough not to affect those states with dissimilar interests or political cultures. The reality refused to conform, as the commonwealths did everything to promote their own interests at the expense of other commonwealths, not to mention the internal squabbles between states constituting the individual commonwealths.Commonwealths in Simple. Note that this description has been updated with materials from subsequent games, including Fallout: New Vegas, which confirms the continued existence of states within the commonwealths. National flag The national flag of the United States has traditionally reflected the number of states that comprised the Union. With the introduction of the commonwealth system, however, the canton that would normally represent the states was amended to reflect the number of constituent commonwealths, with a single central star representing the Columbia Commonwealth, seat of the federal government and center of American power. The other 12 stars surrounding it are used to represent the other commonwealths that comprise the United States of America. The annexation of Canada in 2076 has led to the addition of a thirteen star to the circle, bringing the total number of stars to 14.Patient log: Y-17.5The Survivalist's rifle was issued from the Long Branch Arsenal in Ontario, USA territory. This is also supported by the Red Glare, a weapon developed and prototype exclusively in Hopeville and Ashton – also bearing the 13 star circle. Operation Anchorage.png|12 star flag on the achievement/trophy image for completing Operation: Anchorage. UlyssesDuster.png|12 stars Commonwealth flag from the back of Ulysses' duster. 3 of Clubs.jpg|12 stars Commonwealth flag from the back of Ulysses' duster on the 3 of clubs of the "Collector's Edition" playing cards. NV Lonesome Road USA Flag.png|13 star Commonwealth flag from Lonesome Road. RedGlare.png|13 star Commonwealth flag from the side of the Red Glare rocket launcher platform. CDA emblem.png|The 13-star roundel on the Ballistic Defense Division. Fo4 Army Seal.png|The 13-star roundel replaced the 13 Star of David within the smoke and fire of God – Exodus 13:21. Military, law enforcement and crime As an increasing militarist superpower, the United States had given priority to its military forces, which asserted increasing control over law enforcement and public affairs. Bolstered by a jingoist culture, widespread propaganda, and pervasive domestic espionage efforts through the Defense Intelligence Agency and black projects of the various branches,For example, Project Somnus and Sugar Grove of the United States Navy the military-controlled by the Department of Defense was one of the pillars of the American regime, supported by a network of vigilant citizens reporting suspected sedition and crime. The division of the Armed Forces into dedicated departments had been retained, though the Army was still one of the most powerful elements directly involved.Known information about the pre-War distribution of power in the armed forces. In fact, fusion, the life-saving technology that allowed the American economy to last a while longer, was an off-shoot of a military weapons program. Most units outside the veteran formations fighting on the front lines against the Chinese and subjugating Canada suffered from poor training regimens. The situation was particularly bad with auxiliary units of the National Guard.Germantown police HQ terminal entries; Terminal, Log Entry #001 The situation eventually led to the authorization and issuance of military-grade laser weapons to civilians, in order to use them as cannon fodder in case of a communist invasion or insurgency on American soil.DCTA laser firearms protocol Private security companies were also contracted to perform arrests and round up civilians, completely blurring the line between the public and private sectors. Economy Like other economies worldwide, the United States was severely affected by the resource shortage of the middle 21st century and the resulting Resource Wars. Though based on the principles of a free market and open competition, the crisis allowed a handful of mega-corporations to seize control and establish a practical monopoly in key sectors of the American and even world economy. Many of these corporations became so deeply involved and integrated in the nation's infrastructure, that trying to decide where the corporation ended and the state began, became a largely academic discussion. As a result, the corporations effectively acted as sovereign nations unto themselves. Exploitative and abusive labor practices were the norm, such as with the Vault-Tec Corporation, which was notorious for its strictly enforced 2.25 minute (135 second) bathroom breaks.Vault-Tec headquarters terminal entries; Vault-Tec Employee Terminal, Message 0101C Bathroom BreaksVault-Tec headquarters; Vault-Tec Employee Terminal, Message 0099D Vending Machines Worse yet, as a strategic defense contractor for the government, Vault-Tec's affairs and all related publications (including, for example, the Vault Dweller's Survival Guide) were protected by the New Amended Espionage Act and any whistleblowing attempts would likely hurt the whistleblower more than the corporation.Vault Dweller's Survival Guide NAEA notice. However, the most iconic mega-corporation was Poseidon Energy. It had a near-monopoly on the energy market in the United States, controlling nuclear power plants, exploitation of remaining oil fields, and even sustainable energy projects, like HELIOS One. It hid its involvement by operation through numerous companies established as fronts to influence and eventually control key industries. It also conducted a slew of its own military research projects, including development and implementation of orbital beam weapons.For references, see Poseidon Energy and related articles. The war with China also allowed smaller companies to cut support for their workers by a considerable margin. Workman's compensation was among many staples of labor law suspended as part of the war effort, denying vital support to laborers injured in the course of their work.Robot repair center terminal entries; Desk Terminal, Note from Frank The deteriorating economy also made it easier for corporations to take advantage not just of their employees, but also of the general public. The Big Mountain Research and Development company was particularly infamous for luring isolated communities into Faustian pacts, where they agreed to act as test subjects for bleeding-edge technologies – often with disastrous effects.Y-0 research center terminal entries; Terminal, Dispenser Funding Update Of course, giving corporations free reign did not alter the harsh reality of an imminent economic collapse. One way in which this was delayed was by annexing and exploiting resources of sovereign countries. Mexican oil refineries were occupied in 2051 to keep the pipelines open, while Canadian timberland, ore deposits and other critical resources were claimed in 2069, as the Sino-American War lumbered on with no end in sight. Formal annexation began in 2072, following a sabotage attempt and occupation of Canadian soil by American military forces. Even with these resources propping up the economy, shortages were common. When the first fusion-powered cars were introduced by Chryslus Motors in 2070, the number of units produced was far less than the demand, as most factories nationwide were converted to manufacturing military ordnance.Fallout Bible 0: "2070 The first of the Chryslus motors fusion-driven cars are developed. Reassuringly big and American, the limited models carry a hefty price tag but are sold out within days. Many Chryslus plants have long since been converted into making military ordinance. " However, voluntary compliance with government control was not enough. Critical defense contractors were effectively nationalized without compensation, by being put under military command – as was the case with West Tek's Californian facility.The Vault Dweller: "{112}{}{Tell me about this installation.}" ZAX 1.2: "{117}{}{This installation was established in 2055 as a biological research facility for experimental cures of the New Plague. However, in 2071, this facility was placed under the United States military command.}" (ZAX.MSG) Some companies, like Poseidon Energy, were only placed under military command in 2077 – although the degree to which the oligarchs controlled the American government alongside the junta made it a cosmetic change, at best.HELIOS One terminal entries; Terminal, Upcoming Visit Role in the games Following the Great War, the American Commonwealths disintegrated into what became known as the wasteland. When land across the country eventually became less radiated and more habitable, survivors reestablished settlements and began new post-war lives. Every game in the series takes place in the former United States: * Fallout and Fallout 2 take place in New California, the current State of California (Fallout 2 being just north of Fallout). * Fallout 3 (as well as some of its add-ons (most notably Broken Steel)) is set in the Capital Wasteland, which is comprised of Washington, D.C. and its surrounding areas. The add-on Operation: Anchorage takes place in a simulation of Anchorage, Alaska. The add-on The Pitt takes place in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. The add-on Point Lookout takes place in Point Lookout, Maryland. The add-on Mothership Zeta takes place in space. * Fallout: New Vegas is set in the Mojave Desert of Nevada, just to the east of where Fallout and Fallout 2 took place. The add-on Dead Money takes place in the Sierra Madre. The add-on Honest Hearts takes place in Zion National Park, Utah. The add-on Old World Blues takes place in Big MT. The add-on Lonesome Road takes place in the Divide. * Fallout 4 (and most of its add-ons (most notably Automatron and the Workshop add-ons)) is set in the Commonwealth, so called in reference to Massachusetts' official title of "The Commonwealth of Massachusetts." The map of Fallout 4 is, however, only a small part of Massachusetts, centered around Boston. The add-on Far Harbor takes place in Mount Desert Island, Maine. The add-on Nuka-World (add-on) takes place in Nuka-World, an amusement park elsewhere in the New England Commonwealth. * Fallout 76 takes place in Appalachia, which is comprised of the former state of West Virginia. * Fallout: Tactics takes place around Chicago. * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel takes place in Texas. Appearances All ''Fallout'' games to date have been set exclusively within United States territory, but following the collapse of civilization, in most cases, this territory is now either claimed by other groups or not governed at all. Ruins/relics of now long-defunct government institutions are seen all throughout the series. The prologue sequence of Fallout 4 takes place in the United States' final moments as a properly functioning nation. The Enclave appears as a major enemy faction in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3 and are mentioned, with a handful of retired members appearing, in Fallout: New Vegas. Newsreel footage of the US Army in action is present in Fallout. Operation: Anchorage is set in a recreation of Alaska and features simulated, fictionalized representations of the U.S. Army. Behind the scenes * Red, a prominent modder, corrected Chris Avellone and Tim Cain by pointing out that there are only 11 stars on the texture (basing on the visible parts of the flag in the render). This was later corrected by J.E. Sawyer in 2005, stating that Tramell Ray Isaac rendered the flag using a texture with thirteen stars, based on the "old colonial flag". * J.E. Sawyer developed the idea of the country divided into 13 super states, creating the map and allocating the states to the commonwealths. * The number of stars on the flag has been a matter of some contention. Prior to the release of Fallout 3 in 2008, the 13-star version (thirteen stars centered around a larger one in the middle) was widely accepted as the standing version. However, Bethesda Game Studios used a different flag, with 12 stars surrounding the central one, while Obsidian Entertainment has used the earlier, 13 star variant extensively in Lonesome Road and other add-ons for Fallout: New Vegas. Since Fallout 4 s release in 2015, Bethesda Softworks switched to using thirteen stars surrounding a large, central star once more. * The flags resemble American Revolutionary War flags, more precisely the one used during the Battle of Cowpens (12-star circle, using proportions of the stars on the flag of the European Union) and the famous Betsy Ross Flag (13 stars). The 13-star variant was mandated Second Continental Congress' Flag Resolution of 1777. Gallery USRecruitementPoster.png USRecruitementBilboard.png USCouragePoster.png USWarBond.png CivilDefensePoster.png USStopRedMenace.png CivilDefenseChildrensPoster.png NV Lonesome Road USA Flag.png US flag.png|US flag in raster Category:United States de:Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika fi:Amerikan Yhdsyvallat fr:États-Unis d'Amérique it:Stati Uniti ja:United States pl:Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki pt:Estados Unidos da América ru:Соединённые Штаты Америки uk:Сполучені Штати Америки zh:美国